


Bottom Of The River

by StqnleyBarber



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Amputee Georgie Denbrough, Angst, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Lives With Her Aunt, Bullying, Eleven | Jane Hopper Has Powers, F/M, Fluff, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mike Wheeler and Richie Tozier are brothers, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie Tozier Has Powers, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie Tozier-centric, Richie is 006, Sibling Bonding, Stanley Uris Has OCD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StqnleyBarber/pseuds/StqnleyBarber
Summary: And if you fall,and if you fall...Hold my hand,Oh baby!It’s a long way down to the bottom of the river...
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. 011 Meets 006

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Another book from me!
> 
> I’ve been reading IT and Stranger Things Crossovers and I wanted to write my own so here it is!
> 
> Comments and Kudos Appreciated <3

Plunged into a familiar darkness, El opened her eyes, the void, a place she travels often, it’s not uncommon for her to arrive here in her dreams, but this time, it feels different, almost like she’s been brought here for a purpose, and that purpose seems to be the small boy curled up, with his head tucked into his knees sitting right in front of her, he’s crying, wretched sobs heave his rigid body.

“Hello?” El begins communication with the sorrowful boy, she’s surprised when he answers.

“How can you see me?” He stares back at her with wide, fear stricken eyes, El gasps at the revelation the boy can see her too, at this moment her eyes catch a glimpse of something on his wrist, there, tattooed clear as day on his arm are the numbers 006, forever engraved into his pale skin. 

“You are from the lab too?” She almost whispers, she’s stunned, she has found another victim of Dr Brenner’s awful treatment, she didn’t know what else to say, though it seemed she didn’t have to, as at this moment an ominous white hand appeared behind the shaken boy.

“Look out!” El exclaimed, yet she wasn’t fast enough, as the pasty, sinister hand locked itself onto the unsuspecting boys freckled face, he screamed, a horrific sound, unlike anything El had ever heard, suddenly the boy was being pulled under the watery base of the void and El was screaming too.

She woke up all too suddenly, and found herself in bed, Hopper standing by her side, a comforting hand on her shoulder, yet she couldn’t seem to push the haunting image of the boys eyes, wide with terror as that terrifying monster pulled him deep into the subconscious of the unforgiving void, she sobs more, losing the limited air from her lungs.

“Six, please Six, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please, please be alive!” She wailed into her hands, Hopper enclosed her in a tight, soothing hug and slowly her cries started to die down into small sniffles and occasional whimpers.

“Hop?” She began, lifting her head to look said man in the eyes, “I need to go see Mike, right now.” And after everything Hopper had just witnessed, there was no way he could say no.

“Okay El.” He reluctantly agrees, only allowing this as he knows true in his heart that Mike knows so much more about whatever El just experienced than he ever could.

———————————————————————————————————————————————

El arrived at the Wheelers house in record time, she’d practically ran there, only taking brief walks to catch her breath, she tapped swiftly on the door, knocking her fist in desperation, only stopping when Nancy appeared in place of the hunk of wood, 

“Eleven? Why are you here?” Nancy stared at El, confusion covered all her features.

“Need to see Mike,” El began, “Please Nancy..” Desperation creeped into her tone.

“He’s.. in the basement..” Nancy’s forehead creased with worry lines, “Is everything okay..”

“I hope.” El stated as she pushed past Nancy, she had to speak to Mike, she had no time for pleasantries. She pushed open the basement door and began to descend the oak staircase, she could hear the hushed voices of the other party members, including Max, her blood boiled slightly but she decided to brush it off, her and Max were friends now, she didn’t need to get jealous.

“Mike!” El called out to him, “There’s a problem!” Everyone’s ears seemed to peak up at this, anxiety sat deep in their chests, the memories of the demogorgan resurfacing, they’re trauma still ever present.

“What kind of problem?” Max questioned, an accusing tone creeping in, anger was a defence mechanism, the party knew this, but it did it stop the tinge of hurt that hit El right in the heart.

“I had a dream! Well it was not a dream.. I was in the void, and there was this boy, he was crying, I spoke to him and he actually heard me but then this white hand pulled him under the water, his screams were terrifying, unlike anything else I’ve ever heard, but the scariest thing was,” She paused, tears collected in her chocolate brown eyes, she didn’t want to scare the party but she had to be honest, “he looked just like you Mike, but he had glasses and he was shorter.. and... he had the numbers 006 tattooed on his arm...” Mike froze, he stared ahead, completely lost in thought, “Mike..?” El tapped his shoulder, he flinched,

“Richie..” He whimpered the name, was as if it bought back painful memories, which by the looks of it, it did.

“Who the fuck is Richie?” Max cried out, Lucas and Dustin nodded along with her, confusion once again crossed their faces, yet Will just seemed worried, he placed a delicate hand on Mikes shoulder, a subtle comfort.

“Mike, who is Richie?” Will asked in a soft voice, he stood close, but far enough away to not overwhelm Mike.

“He’s.. he’s my younger brother, nobody has seen him in years... He disappeared when he was 4, I was only 7... We were playing in the front yard, my mom was watching us, then suddenly these men in vans pulled up.. my mom seemed to know who they were, she tried to usher me and Richie inside but it was too late, one of the men grabbed Richie, I remember the man saying that he was a danger to society, she was crying for them to give back her baby but they just threw him in the trunk and drove away, from that day forward mom and dad refused to talk about Richie at all...” Mike finished his explanation with tears streaming down his face, he wiped furiously at them, trying to rid of his emotional outburst, but it wasn’t working.

The party all gazed upon Mike, he had kept this hidden for almost 9 years, it was quiet the shock, it suddenly made so much more sense why he was so desperate to find Will or why he was so compliant with lettingEl stay at his house when they first found her out in the woods, he was compensating for his brother who was yet to be found.

“At least I know why he was taken now, I never realised he had powers, guess that’s why he always somehow knew what I was thinking..” Mike said, a small, sad laugh following closely after, memories of his little brother played on repeat in his head, “We have to find him..” If El had seen him in the void, he had to still be alive.

“I can find him, if you have a picture.” El smiled, she wanted to find Richie, she was always down to find another victim of the lab, he seemingly escaped just like her, it would be nice to bond with someone who knows what she’s been through, shared trauma.

“There’s pictures of him in one of these boxes, we’ll just have to find it.” Mike smiled back at El, gratitude filled his heart for the girl with the brown hair, he may finally see his brother again after all these years.

“Well, let’s get to work then!” Dustin yelled enthusiastically, and from that point on the party began their hunt for the pictures of Richie.

Once they had finally located a picture, they all sat around El in a semi circle type shape. It was admittedly a cute picture, Richie was like a mini Mike, but he had many freckles, wilder hair and huge coke bottle glasses sitting skewed on his rounded face.

El tied the blindfold around her face, static was the only sound beside the occasional shaky breath from one of the party members, she focused in on the picture trying to piece together his exact location, a picture flashed in her mind, a sign that read ‘Welcome to Derry, Maine’, she gasped, “I’ve found him, I know where he is.” She focused in harder, trying to locate Richie, to make sure it was really him,

“Shut up Trashmouth!” a girls voice rang through her head, El turned towards the voice and was met with Richie standing with a girl, she had fiery, short ginger hair, they were eating ice cream and talking, 

“They don’t call me Trashmouth Tozier for nothing” Richie giggled, 

“Tozier..” El breathed out, suddenly the picture disappeared and El was back in Mikes basement, the blindfold had been removed, she quickly wiped the crimson blood leaking from her nose, “He is in Derry.. Derry Maine and his friend, she knows him as Tozier, Richie Tozier, he must have a new name..”

Mike smiled, a real smile, he was finally going to see his younger brother again and that was something he was sure of, he was not going to miss an opportunity that meant so much to him, he wouldn’t miss this chance for the world.


	2. ‘Abilities’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He has abilities unlike anyone we’ve ever seen, he can do things with his mind that other children such as yourselves cannot...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for the F slur and description of a panic attack <3

“See ya mom, see ya dad!” Richie called as he left through the pearl white front door of his home.

“Love you honey!” He heard his dear mother Maggie call back from her place in the kitchen, always baking, from cookies to cakes, baking tasty snacks seemed to be her calling.

“Bye son, stay safe!” That would be Wentworth, probably the nicest man in the neighbourhood, maybe even the whole of Derry, always looking out for his son and his renowned group of misfit friends.

Making his way down the bustling street, it was no surprise that the Tozier family lived in the nicest area of Derry, with Wentworth being a dentist the family were known for their wealth, yet they never bragged about it, not even Richie, who was constantly teasing his friends, he knew that money was a far line to cross when it came to making jokes, he knew some of his friends were a whole lot less fortunate and he knew that it wasn’t something to joke about, which he respected, then again, Richie would to anything to make his friends happy in the long run.

He made a sharp turn, slowly making his way to the Quarry, he was on his way to meet with said friends, although along the way he should cross paths with Bev meaning they would have a chance to walk together rather than alone; walking alone in Derry wasn’t the safest thing in world, especially with Bowers and his goons running loose and causing mayhem.

Rich continued to let his mind wander and daydream until he began to hear another voice speak up in his head, he must be near to Bev considering he was now hearing her thoughts as well as his own, he turned the next corner and there waiting for him under a street sign was the firecracker in all her glory, he quickly blocked out Bevs thoughts and greeted her.

“Whay fancy seein’ you ‘ere miss Marsh, wha’ do I owe the pleasure of your company?” He exclaimed, playing up his awful British accent, this bought a giggle from the ginger girl.

“Shut up Trashmouth!” She teased in return, poking him in the sides causing a poking fight to begin, laughter bubbled between the two friends, small yelps and an occasional yell of protest being shared, after a suitable amount of tickles had been caused the two misfits began to make their way to the Quarry, chatter being ideally shared between them, the occasional dumb joke was slipped in by Richie which always lead to a quick shove from Bev although she always ended up laughing anyway.

In record time they made it to the Quarry, improving there usual time of 45 minutes to a fast paced 44 minutes, in their defence it was all the way on the other side of town, at least that’s what Richie and Bev would say, the other losers knew it was due to their continuous chatter but they never shared their issues with the pairs constant lateness, mostly because they didn’t have any.

The usual routine of sitting on the rocks near the edge of the water was proceeded by the group of friends, they chatted, shared stories and talked about their previous week of school, considering it was now the beginning of summer break they were in no rush to go home and do homework, yet just like always something had to go wrong.

As Bill was recounting a story about Georgie at the grocery store the bushes began to rustle, suddenly out jumped Bowers and his bunch of ‘friends’ consisting of Victor, Belch and probably the worst of the bunch, Patrick, many would disagree and say Henry was the worst of the Bowers gang but the losers knew first hand how insane Patrick was, they’d all seen Henry’s face morph into surprise when Patrick did certain things and today was going to be no different.

“Why look who’s here, it’s the fag club!” Henry exclaimed, jostling his hands in the air in a sort of motion toward the losers who all shared familiar expressions of pure annoyance, that was until Richie caught a glimpse of the knife in Patrick’s pocket; suddenly he felt a whole lot more scared than the other losers.

“F-fuck off b-b-Bowers!” Bill yelled, fists curled by his sides, he took a strong stance but Richie knew that no punches were stronger than a knife.

“You wanna say that again B-B-Billy” Henry laughed, he seemed as if he was about to continue whatever speech he had prepared for today but Patrick had butted in.

“Save it Hen, we need to deal with these bastards once and for all...” It was at this point Patrick began to reach into his back pocket, Richie knew that he was about to pull out his knife but he was frozen in fear, then again, what could he possibly do.

“What are you talking about Patrick?” Henry questioned, a concerned tone creeping its way into his voice, he tried to mask it but when it came to Patrick you couldn’t help but be the slightest bit wary.

“We obviously just have to kill them!” Patrick then pulled out the knife and thrusted it towards the losers in a swift movement, “Now which one of you little shits wants to die first, I personally vote Tozier, at least he’d finally shut his goddamn mouth!”

“NO!” Richie yelled, a sudden gust of wind pushed the Bowers gang back into the bushes, an invisible forcefield was created around the losers keeping them safe from the fatal stab wounds of Patrick’s knife, the wind picked up and continued to push Bowers gang away from the Quarry until they decided to run away themselves.

“What just happened?” Stan questioned, he was met with an answer when the losers turned around to see Richie, his hands were bunched in his raven locks, his usual warm, brown eyes rolled back in his head with a small trickle of blood steadily dripping from his nose.

“Oh my God, Richie!” Bev cried out as she ran over to her friend. Panic overtook her instincts as she grabbed Richie and cradled him into her chest, slowly rocking him back and forth, the rest of the losers stood in shock watching the scene before them unfold, suddenly Richie inhaled sharply and began to cough, Bev, still holding his shoulders pushed herself back and stared into Richie’s familiar coffee eyes, tears pooled to the brim yet they were held back, Richie had now began to shake, the blood still ran from his nose, he slowly lifted the sleeve of his sweater up to wipe it away, a sob bubbled from his throat as he began to recall what had just happened.

“Bevvie?” He whimpered pathetically, hands jittery, tears pouring quickly down his flushed cheeks, he sniffed, a pitiful attempt to make the blood stop, it came to no avail, only causing more blood to trickle onto his navy blue sweater sleeve.

“Hi sweetie.. Are you okay?” A motherly tone graced its way into Bevs question, she continued, “Would you like us to take you home?” She slowly caressed Richie’s shoulder, her bright, comforting blue eyes starring into his, warmth blossomed in his heart, another sob began to bubble.

“Yes please..” He cried, home, yes, that’s where he needed to be, he had to tell Maggie and Went about his power outbreak, they always knew how to help.

“Okay, that’s fine, let’s go!” She smiled, her arm swiftly made itself comfortable around Richie’s shoulders as she lead him up the trail to the Main Street, “Well, come on guys!” She yelled back at the other losers who quickly began to follow, Richie felt a familiar hand lock with his own, he turned to his right to find Bill smiling down at him, slowly grazing the back of Richie’s hand with his own thumb.

When they finally made it to the Tozier house it was Stan who went and politely knocked on the front door, he opened the door as Mrs Tozier had always told him to do and called into the house, “Mrs Tozier, may we request your assistance?” 

Maggie looked up from her book, “Why yes Stanley, how can I help you?” She smiled lovingly towards the boy, slowly she stood up to make her way over to the slightly distressed Stan.

“Can you please come outside.. It’s kind of an emergency..” At this sentence Maggie sped up her pace, she stepped outside and was greeted with the slight of her usually bubbly and bright son sobbing uncontrollably into William Denbroughs arms, she gasped.

“Honey! Oh my, what happened?” She questioned as she paced down her porch steps towards her distraught son, she promptly enclosed him in a warm embrace, soothing his cries with soft whispers and gentle caresses.

“I-I lost control mom, I’m sorry, I-I couldn’t help it, P-Patrick Hockstetter pulled a knife o-on us and I panicked, I’m so sorry...” At this Richie began to sob harder into Maggies chest, heaving uneven breaths of panic.

“It’s okay honey, I’m not mad, of course I’m not mad, you did the right thing baby, no one got hurt, no ones going’s to get hurt, you are not dangerous.” Slowly Richie’s cries began to die down, his breathing began to even itself out and he gradually fell asleep in Maggies arms, even at the ripe age of 13 a warm hug from his mother never failed to set Richie asleep.

“Would one of you be a dear and bring him inside, me and Went will explain everything...” Maggie smiled at the children, Bill made his way over, being the tallest of the club had some benefits such as being able to carry his boyfriend in his arms, he gently picked Richie up, following Maggie into the Tozier house, the other losers followed along behind.

Bill softly placed Richie next to him and Stan on the Toziers couch, Bev sat on the other side of Bill, Ben placed himself on the floor next to Beverlys feet, Eddie sat cries cross apple sauce in front of the middle of the couch while Mike sat on the other side of Stan. Maggie and Went sat across from them, passive expressions lay across their aged faces, slowly Maggie sighed and began to explain.

“Richie is not our biological son, we found him in the woods when he was 7 years old, he had supposedly escaped from a lab in Hawkins, Indiana and had somehow ended up in Derry, Maine. He has abilities unlike anyone we’ve ever seen, he can do things with his mind that other children such as yourselves cannot, but we love him as if he is our own, and we hope that even with this new knowledge of his abilities you will all still love and cherish him as you have always done, I know you all mean so much to my son and it would break my heart, and his if you were all to abandon him over such a thing he cannot control so please, promise me you will love my son no matter his abilities, please just promise me this one thing...” Maggie sniffled, a tear cascaded down her cheek which she swiftly wiped away.

“W-we promise you M-Mrs Tozier, we promise.”


End file.
